


In Lieu of Lunch

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Yang fantasizes about Black Sun because she's in a really weird place, Yang overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang has a desperate need for sleep, but she's too stressed to sleep. Time for some weird sexual fantasies starring Blake and Sun.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: It's Complicated
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	In Lieu of Lunch

What a day. What a hecking day. Yang pulled herself into the top bunk, stifling a groan. Too bad it was only noon.

  
She'd stayed up late to finish the essay for Port - and it was garbage, and she'd hated turning it in- and woken up early because Weiss had asked Ruby if they could start team practice earlier, so they could do extra training for the Vytal Tournament. And Ruby was starting to echo Weiss' perfectionist drive, because she'd driven all of them mercilessly. Which _Weiss_ seemed to appreciate, and Yang knew she'd be grateful for it later - sweat more, bleed less, and all that - but as grateful as future Yang would be, current Yang hadn't been thrilled. And then it had been Port's class, and a pop quiz, because of _course_ there was, and then it was Oobleck's class, and there was _another_ pop quiz, because of **_course_ **there was. And then she'd done partner training with Blake, and Yang was just embarrassed at how bad she'd been, as Blake tried to patiently show her how Gambol Shroud worked, and it was like Yang had never held a sword in her life, much less two, and she'd tripped over the ribbon, and nearly cut her arm off swapping modes-

  
Yang buried her face in her pillow.

  
Blake had been the only good part of the day so far. Because she'd laughed a bit at Yang's stupid, stupid clumsy fumblings, but her laugh was so cute, and she'd just kept smiling, and being patient with her, and walking her through the basics **again** , like she hadn't just done that last time. And holding Yang from behind, adjusted her grip and stance and-

  
She sighed, and burrowed deeper into her pillow, pulling the blankets over herself.

  
Yang _really_ needed the sleep. Much more than she needed lunch. Especially when she was too embarrassed to look at Blake, or even share a table with her, or do anything other than make muddle-mouthed apologies at her. And Sun had come up when they were leaving the practice room, and said Blake's hair looked great, with his scenic abs hanging out and Yang had seen Blake had looked, and blushed, and smiled, and Sun had her laughing as Yang just slumped along, half-dead to the world. So she'd just slipped away when they reached the dining hall. Blake was having fun, and Yang was too tired to appreciate it. Or contribute. At all. And Neptune had come up, because he and Sun were practically joined at the hip, and Yang just didn't have the energy to deal with his particular color of stupid, but Blake was laughing at what _he'd_ said too, and-

  
_Sleep. Sleep would be good. Perfect. Divine. Great. Awesome. Wonderful. Just... good._

  
Yang shifted, trying to get comfortable. If sleep was what she needed so badly, why was it staying out of reach?!

  
She rolled onto her back, muttering words she'd never say around Ruby. The harder she tried to go to sleep, the more it would elude her. That, she'd learned from bitter experience. An hour for lunch, an hour after lunch for personal Aura training - Yang would normally go work on Bumblebee, but she'd been too busy to even take her motorcycle out, so Bumblebee was still sitting pristine in the garage, and Yang hadn't even gotten to really test out the latest mods she'd put in, and there was no point in doing anything until she'd actually had a change to go on a few rides, and tweak the new stuff, and retune everything else, and-

  
Two hours. That was the important part. Ruby would just go to the library and keep devouring the squad-tactics section, and Weiss had her aria to practice, and Blake usually read on the green, or wrote, or sketched, or did the exact same thing, but sitting on the workbench while Yang worked on Bumblebee. Maybe Blake and Sun would do something instead.

  
Two hours to herself. And two hours of blissful sleep before Goodwitch's class _obviously_ wasn't happening. Just something nice and relaxing, something that she could slip into a nap from.

  
She didn't want to read. Her head was full enough at the moment, without sticking another person's words in it. And reading _Zoom_ would just make her frustrated at not having time to take Bumblebee out. And with how today had been going, if she tried playing a game, she'd probably manage to break her scroll, or permanently tank her standing, or- That really only left one option. Something she couldn't mess up.

  
Yang pulled out her scroll, and set an alarm. Oobleck hated if anyone was late, and gave out detentions for it. Plus, he tested on _all_ the material he covered, and he just motor-mouthed from bell to bell. Goodwitch was worse. She just started adding handicaps to your next bout. Cardin had been late every day for a week, and his match on Friday was just him verses Pyrrha. For three rounds. With Aura loss not being a condition to end the match. 

  
_Pyrrha_ had enjoyed it.

  
Rolling out of bed, Yang went to the closet. She'd stopped keeping things under her pillow, if only because Blake kept having bad dreams and coming up to Yang's bunk. Now, she just hid all her sex toys in her underwear drawer. Like a normal person. She assumed. It made sense. Like a latchkey lock, it wouldn't actually stop anyone, but it was a declaration of privacy. If you were digging through someone's underwear, finding their sex toys wasn't that big of a step up. 

  
Yang grabbed her lube and her smaller dildo, Easy Sunday. Her other one, Big Dreams, was more of a commitment than she was willing to make. She just wanted to get herself off, and (hopefully) drift off to sleep. And ever since she'd accidentally woken Blake up, Yang had been very reluctant to use her vibrator. She just couldn't get enough privacy. It wasn't like she could double-lock the door, sealing the rest of RWBY out. And the showers, even in the middle of the night, weren't private. And it echoed horribly. Yang wasn't sure how - it was like the opposite of the laundry room, it could make any noise echo. While she was thinking of laundry, Yang grabbed a towel. She didn't want to have to change her sheets.

  
Trudging back to her bunk, Yang wondered when masturbation had become such a production. _Just stick your hand under your skirt._ She put everything on her bed, and started getting undressed. While she unbuttoned her tops, Yang pulled the blinds closed, and double-checked to make sure the door was locked. She dropped her skirt on the floor, and followed it up with her top layers. The blouse would wrinkle, but Yang couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

  
She pulled herself back into her bunk, pulling the blankets back and spreading the towel out. Sitting on it, Yang tried to decide if it was worth actually taking her underwear all the way off. Especially since she wasn't _guaranteed_ two hours. It would be unspeakably awkward if someone came in to grab their books, and Yang was naked in bed, when they knew she didn't sleep naked. Especially if it was Blake. 

  
How would Yang even explain that? _I was feeling terrible at everything, so I went back to bed and did something that even I couldn't mess up too badly? I ditched you so I could go masturbate to you?_

  
That would go over well, given how badly Yang was using words today. 

  
Yang decided that with how today was going, she'd probably get to the edge of orgasm and Weiss would walk in. Probably in the middle of discussing the finer points of Aura with Pyrrha. And they'd want to get Yang's opinion. So she just pushed her sports bra up high enough to free her boobs, and laid down, pulling her panties down and leaving them around one ankle. Not that that would _really_ help, even in the scenario she'd just dreamed up, but she was at least a little bit closer to being clothed. With Easy Sunday and her lube nestled by her side, Yang pulled the sheet up over herself, leaving the actual blankets at the foot of the bed. Not that she expected the sheet would stay, but hopefully it would at least stay within reach.

  
_And now, the hard part. Finding something I can actually masturbate to right now._

  
It was usually Blake. Yang had made her peace with that, and knew that Blake of her fantasies wasn't the same as real Blake. She was pretty good at keeping them separate. Fantasy Blake was even more fictional than the people in Blake's smutty novels. She didn't snuggle up to Yang in the middle of the night with cold feet and unshed tears. She didn't make Yang laugh, or smile, or glow with joy. She was just Blake-shaped. And Yang was desperate enough that Fantasy Blake was enough. Usually.

  
But today, as Yang ran her thumb and fingers through her triangle of downy hair, it wasn't working quite right. She thought of how Blake felt in her arms - just a little bit of soft yielding over a coiled core, perfectly balanced - just like Gambol Shroud, which Yang had dropped or flung away four times. The inky black shimmer of Blake's hair, contrasted with the silky, warmer black of her bow, and the downy fur of her ears. Which Blake had to keep hidden, because of idiots like Cardin. Blake's strong arms around her, hands adjusting her grip, fixing the same problem for the third time today.

  
Scowling, Yang grabbed her boob, like it was personally responsible for all of today's problems. She flicked her thumb over her nipple, trying to find something, anything of Blake that was working. She hated just going through the physical motions. Sure, she had the lube, she could do it. But it wasn't satisfying, and it would probably just wind her even tighter, even if she managed to orgasm. ...She might get lucky.

  
Yang didn't feel particularly lucky. She kept hunting.

  
Blake's shy smile, but with bright, beautiful golden eyes, blooming into laughter... at Sun's jokes. But it still gave her a sudden twinge of joy. Yang gave up on including herself in today's fantasy. She was too much of a disaster today; she probably wouldn't be able to even give Fantasy Blake an orgasm. Buuuuut... Sun was right there.

  
And he clearly liked Blake. A lot. He could make her laugh. And even if he drove Blake to frustration some times, she did consider him a friend. A good enough friend to go to a dance with. And Sun had put on a shirt and tie for her. For Sun, that was A Big Deal. He spent long enough on his abs every day that covering them was practically sacrilege.

  
Blake was doing better. Much better. She wasn't jumpy all the time, she talked more, smiled more. She tore fewer pages out of her notebooks, scowling at them. Maybe she'd actually be ready to invite someone else into her life. Yang didn't, couldn't, know - as much as that drove her to distraction- but Yang knew she needed to take a step back. Even though Blake hadn't told her that, or pushed her away yet, Yang knew. Blake needed space, to choose what she wanted for herself. And if that was Sun, or no one, or someone new, Yang needed to be in a place where it didn't feel like Blake was abandoning her.

  
And if the price of that was masturbating to some slightly odd things - Yang shivered as her body and mind finally got on the same page, and her gentle exploring actually started to feel good.

  
They'd have to ditch Neptune. He'd probably ditch _them_ , chasing a skirt. But Blake woud just be laughing, and smiling, and let her hand linger on Sun's for a bit too long... And then she'd make her choice, and her face would go all determined and intense, and she'd just drag Sun out of the dining hall. There was that utility closet near the dining hall, with a lock that Blake could open one-handed, with the other squeezing Sun's butt through his jeans. 

  
Yang snorted, imagining the face he'd make, his tail sticking straight out in shock, and the hungry look in Blake's eyes. Taking his hand, and pulling him through the door, pulling her bow off. Letting herself be herself, shedding her guises. Looping her bow around Sun's neck and pulling him into kissing range, pressing him against the door as he tried to catch up mentally. Blake still charging ahead, undoing her buttons enough to frame her bra, keeping Sun on the defensive.

  
He'd get there, grabbing her around the hips and pulling her closer, grinding Blake against himself. Yang sighed happily, pressing the flat of her hand against her pussy, grinding up against it. Flipping open the lube with her other hand.

  
And Blake would just shimmy in his arms, tangling her hands in his hair, and controlling his kisses. Pulling back, and flipping his vest aside to bite his shoulder, sucking away as Sun tried to ask questions, or make a joke, or who knows what, because Blake would tear a moan out of him, and he'd never remember what he'd been about to say. Just try to push back against Blake, as she pinned him to the door. Yang pulled her hand away long enough to anoint Easy Sunday, close the lube, and press her dildo lengthwise along her pussy, anticipating.

  
Sun would manage to keep hold of Blake's hips, gathering her skirt in his hands, using it as leverage to keep rubbing her against his erection. Blake, moaning into his shoulder, losing her momentum, starting to lose herself in her own desperate need. On tiptoes, her butt as perfect as ever, on display now that skirt was out of the way. Breathing heavily, Yang made herself wait, even if she was ready. She probably hadn't even needed the lube.

  
Looking up from the vicious hickey she'd left, Blake would whisper in Sun's ear, stroking him through his jeans, 'Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me to suck you first?'

  
And Sun would just look at her with big blue eyes, probably not believing it, sure he was going to wake up any minute, and she'd just take that as an invitation to tease him more, working her way down his chest, blowing on his nipple and giving it a little nip - Yang tweaked her own, both her and Sun yelping a bit.

  
Her lips on Sun's abs, tracing their contours with her fingernails, digging in to scratch him a bit. Enough so that he'd look down at her, and she'd get to smile up at him with that impish grin that she usually reserved for breaking SDC property. Blake crouching in front of him, unbuttoning his jeans, and slooooowly unzipping them - stopping halfway through, Sun's cock straining in his boxers - for Blake to push her bra down and free her boobs - well, less free, and more frame. Making them look even perkier, and softer from how the bra was still pressing on them - Yang tried to press her breasts together, not quite able to co-ordinate well enough to trap both her nipples at once.

  
Blake would finally finish what she'd started, and pull Sun's jeans open, and his boxers down, and she'd _want_ to go slow, and tease him, but she'd start running out of patience, and the sight of Sun's cock would just be too much, so she'd just get a firm grip on it, and after a few licks down the length of it, just shove herself as far down as she could go-

  
To Sun's part-yelp, part-moan, as she looked up at him, with her glorious golden eyes. Her lips wrapped the base of his cock, nose being tickled by his pale downy hair, raking a hand down his side, and tweaking her nipple with the other - And she'd pull back, keeping eye contact the entire time, a thin strand of saliva still connecting her to his cock, breathing heavily. And Sun would be about to say something, hand tangled in his hair, breathless- and she'd just plunge herself back down, again and again, until Sun was sagging against the door, and Blake had slid a hand under her skirt, starting to work her fingers in and out of her soaking pussy...

  
Yang couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled Easy Sunday out of her mouth, and repositioned it against the entrance to her pussy, locking an arm under her leg and pulling it to her chest.

  
Blake would get just cock-drunk, and Sun would finally be able to take control, pulling her mouth off of his cock, and pulling her to unsteady feet. Shifting so that now it was Blake pinned against the door, her skirt hiked up around her waist, and her soaked panties on the floor. Tongue out, eyes unfocused, and Sun would have to pull her hand out of her pussy, and make her grab her leg and lift it up so it was resting on Sun's shoulder, right next to his hickey.

  
Her neat little triangle of black hair, her dripping pussy, Sun's cock poised, ready to thrust into her. He'd lean forward, and kiss her, and she'd moan, kissing him back like it was all she ever wanted, and then he'd slip the head of his cock inside of her, and already her legs would be shaking, and then just a sudden slide inside, and she'd moan into his mouth, relishing every inch, how he felt inside of her, and she'd nearly fall over, putting all of her weight on his cock. He'd have to grab her around the waist to keep her from falling, and press her against the door, slowly picking up speed as he fucked Blake.

  
Yang had to bite her cheek to stay quiet, jaw clenched as she pistoned Easy Sunday into her pussy.

  
And Blake would finally pull back from the kiss, panting for breath, calling Sun's name in a rasping whisper, trying to keep quiet, even with the slap of flesh echoing. Her eyes shining with joy as she looked at her lover. Beautifully, wonderfully, blissfully happy.

  
Convulsing in pleasure, Yang held onto the image of Blake's face, even as the rest of the world swirled and stars danced in her vision. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she pulled her dildo out, shivering as it finally slid free. Yang concentrated on her breathing, making it nice and slow and even again, recovering from her frantic panting.

  
_I needed that._

  
She pulled her sports bra back down, and if she wasn't so tired, the feel of the fabric on her aching nipples would have made her start right back up again. She still nearly did, sliding a finger inside of herself and tightening herself on it before her fatigue came crashing down.

  
_Sleep now._

  
Yang pulled the sheet and blanket back over herself. Panties, dildo, lube - all that could wait. She didn't want to move. Possibly ever again.

  
_Sleep._

  
She drifted off, a smile on her face.


End file.
